Being The Elite (Episode 32)
Being The Elite (Episode 32) is an episode of Season One of the YouTube series Being The Elite. The episode features professional wrestlers Matt and Nick Jackson on the road with Ring of Honor. Characters Featured *Matt Jackson *Nick Jackson *Adam Cole Also shown *Mick Foley *Adam Page *Frankie Kazarian *Christopher Daniels *AJ Styles *Colt Cabana Locations *Atlanta, United States YouTube Description "The Young Bucks travel to Atlanta for ROH Wrestling & run into a couple of old friends along the way." Story The Young Bucks are at LAX airport once more ready to head out back on the road. Matt can barely remember where they are going as he says they travel so much that he can barely keep up. In a hotel room in Atlanta, Nick recounts how they ran into former wrestler Mick Foley at the airport and spent time catching up with him, (cut to photos of the Bucks with Mick,) and Matt says that Foley is one of the nicest guys in the business. Nick looks back to their last visit to Tokyo and Kenny Omega's classic match at Wrestle Kingdom 11, and says that Kenny is still banged up and resting at home but that they miss him. Matt says that he thinks the match took everything out of Omega both physically, mentally and emotionally. He says that they've not heeard much from Kenny as he recovers and that everyone wants to know what Kenny is going to do next. Matt admits that even though he is their best friend in the business, he and Nick aren't really sure what Kenny will decide, but that he loves the fans and loves The Elite. Later that day, Matt and Nick are with Adam Cole and joke with him anout the growth he has on the side of his head. They say that people keep asking them what it is. Cole says that he is actaully the devil and that it is one of his horns growing and the other will appear after his fifthe or sixth Ring of Honor title run. Cole says that's it and he deoesn't want to answer any more questions about it as he's sick and tired of hearing about it. Matt is outside the studio where wrestlers are recording promos for future Ring of Honor shows. He has to keep his voice down but can hear The Briscoe Brothers talking about The Bucks. They show footage of Adam Page cutting a promo before Adam Cole getting ready to cut one of his own. Back at the hotel The Young Bucks are going to hit the gym, but Matt says that they just got back from a "phenomenal" dinner. They cut to Matt and Nick in a restaurant, as the camera pans round the table it shows Frankie Kazarian, Christopher Daniels and AJ Styles who they are eating with. Footage of The Young Bucks match that evening follows before they head to a meet-and-greet. They sign autographs for fans before bumping into Colt Cabana who they ask to film some footage. Matt does his autograph routine and they pose for the cameras with more fans. Notes The "phenomenal" dinner that Matt Jackson says the pair have eaten is in reference to their dining companion AJ Styles who is known as "The Phenomenal AJ Styles". This is the first appearance for both Frankie Kazarian and Christopher Daniels in Being The Elite footage although they had previously been seen occasionally in match footage. Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes Category:Matt Jackson/Appearances Category:Nick Jackson/Appearances Category:Adam Cole/Appearances Category:Adam Page/Appearances Category:Frankie Kazarian/Appearances Category:Christopher Daniels/Appearances Category:Colt Cabana/Appearances Category:Ring of Honor/Appearances Category:Atlanta (Location)